Mai's secret
by Iloveanimex
Summary: We always see the nice, innocent Mai, but this time, she has a secret. What if them meeting in Mai's school was planned? What if Mai knew Naru's big secret? What if Mai, was hired to kill him? Someone had it in for him, but will Mai do it. Will she kill him, or will she fall in love?


Hello, this is a new story that I probably wont even consider continuing unless you ask... So please R&R! I know that sounds harsh, but I seem to be getting less and less reviews for each story, and I keep feeling like they aren't even worth two seconds of your time... I do have people who do review, and I love them so much, they make me so happy!

I don't own ghost hunt

Me: Hey! NEW STORY!

Mai: No need to yell about it.

Naru: This better be important!

Me: It is, Mai is gonna try kill you!

Yasu: That sounds wonderful!

Ayako: Did he say or do something completely inconsiderate and hurt Mai's delicate feeling yet again?

Yasu: When doesn't that happen?

Ayako: You have a point.

Me: WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!

* * *

We always see the nice, innocent Mai, but this time, she has a secret. What if them meeting in Mai's school was planned? What if Mai knew Naru's big secret? What if Mai, was hired to kill him? Someone had it in for him, but will Mai do it. Will she kill him, or will she fall in love?

I know, it isn't the most ideal job. In fact, I can't imagine a worse. Yeah I have killed. I'm not proud of it. Who would be? You might think its insane, like I have no sanity. That's not true. Even a cold-blooded killer like me, has limits. I am hired by an undercover agency. I kill only the people who are a menace to society. I kill people who can't be convicted, but should be. I also kill people who are different, people who have power, people who, if they wanted, could kill without leaving a trace. So far, I have only killed one. This man had killed his three children and his wife, he also, after that, kidnaped and raped seven children. His death was very simple aswell. His throat was slit. The girls, though traumatized, lived. One of them did get pregnant, she kept the child and is now happy... well as happy as you can be with that kind of past.

I have been given a new case. I have been asked to kill a menace. His name is Oliver Davis. At first, I was hesitant. He had done no crime, but he was labeled as dangers for a power they couldn't understand. They asked me to go undercover first. The man is extremely intelligent and he has a body guard. To get close enough to kill, I have to gain his trust. I was informed of his arrival in Japan. He has opened a business called Shibuya Psychic Research. We have set up a fake case in an old school building so I had been placed in the school a week or two ago. Yeah, I'm in school. I'm only 17. Anyway, the case, it was perfect with all the rumors going about. I am set to visit the building tomorrow morning. He should be there, all set up. For now, I'm gonna need a reason to talk to him. I need to find out some of these rumors. Two girls from my class know a lot about it. I befriended them and we are meant to meet after school today. They want to tell ghost stories, most likely about the old school building...

"Hey Mai, lets go to the media room. Its darker in there!" Michiru called, half pulling Mai out the room. Mai smiled charmingly, not that it was real, at her 'friends' that she used as tools. Before she knew it, they were in the media room. It was, indeed, a lot darker.

"Mai, you start!" Kauko all but yelled. Mai took the hint. She wasn't the best at telling stories but she could be, if she needed to be. Mai nodded and started talking about a case she was on.

"It was a normal day, well that's how it started. A bar, in the east side of town, is said to be hunted. A newly wed couple went just last week, they never returned. They say, a mad man was murdered there. The worst part, he doesn't know who killed him. He, is said, to not know he is dead, he thinks he was trapped and with no idea who did this to him, he blames everyone. His wife, an innocent party, went there just last week. She walked in, and the room was suddenly pitch black. She heard voices. She heard her husband ask 'Why? Why did you do this to me'. His wife, she didn't know he would hurt her, kept walking. There was a police report, the next day. A message was written on the wall 'I can't trust anyone anymore, so I will just kill you all'. The message was written in blood, and the DNA matched his wifes. To this day, he is a killer and wont rest till he is free, and he wont pass on" Mai tells her story, seeing the horrified faces of her friends.

"Mai, your scary sometimes" Kauko said. Mai smiled brightly. "Michiru, your turn"

"Okay, this one is about the old school-house" Michiru starts. Bingo!

"You mean that creepy building down the street that's collapsing?" Keiko asked, she seemed a bit shaken.

Michiru nodded "But it's not collapsing, it was being demolished when all the workers quit because of a curse." Michiru voice was clear and showed no sign of fear, but her eye's betrayed her. She was a little afraid and Mai could tell. "Lots of people have died in that schoolhouse over the years. Most famously a teacher who committed suicide" Keiko and myself, I was acting of course, squealed in fear "So when they decided to build the new school, they started to tear down the old one… " Michiru added a dramatic pause. "But then... the ceiling collapsed on the workers, injuring them and killing two of them. The demolition ended that day" Michiru glanced over at me, I pulled a scared face. If I don't act scared, she might give up and not tell me "Last year they started the demolition again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck driving by lost control and crashed into a group of kids outside, killing some students." Keiko gasped. That is pretty horrible to hear, I don't know a lot of stories that have gone on about the old school house, I just hope this one is not true. "But there's more. I heard about this from an upper classmen. One night a student was walking past the old school then... what she described as a glowing figure appeared in one of the windows" Wow, this fake case was more perfect then I thought, I know it's not haunted but after this story, it's hard to convince myself it's safe.

"Here goes. One." Michiru started.

"Two" Keiko whispered weakly.

"Three," I continued.

"Four," said an unknown voice called from the door. Michiru and Keiko shrieked. I did not scream! ...Much!

"The ghost is here to murder us!" Keiko screamed. Wow, nice to know we are all so positive.

Anyway, the owner of the voice turned on the light and we all looked over to see the one and only, Dr Oliver Davis. He pretended he didn't just scare the crap out of all of us.

"Am I intrusting?" He asked, much to my annoyance. Jerk did that on purpose! When seeing his face, the tools- I mean, my friends, ran over to him.

"Oh no, it's totally fine!" One of them squealed, I had stopped paying attention to who is who.

"What year are you?!" The other tool asked. I had just noticed how fake this guys smile is. I should know, I'm a master at fake smiling!


End file.
